Not all good girls go to heaven
by WinterLizzy
Summary: Lira Potter, the daughter of Harold and Aimee Potter, the little sister to James Potter. Thats all she was ever known as, THEIR daughter, HIS baby sister. But then he looked in her eyes and saw her, for her. There was only one problem, he was Sirius Black
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

How can you bring yourself to hate the only person you ever loved? When you put everything you had into loving them? How can you just turn your back on the one who pulled out through every day? I spent my whole life running from monsters, figuratively speaking, we all do. The monsters in our closet, the ones who threaten to bring up our past and destroy us. The ones our parents warn us against, pushing stranger danger onto us as small children. How is it when someone you love is in danger, you run toward the monsters threatening to drown you in your fear? I don't know, all I know is its what im doing, I lace my boots, and slam the front door.

* * *

**Hey guys, im so excited to finally be uploading this story. I've had it in mind for a few weeks now, but have had a lot of stuff to do. **

**In the begginning, is on a temporary hiatus. I dont know why but i am just having alot of difficulty writing it at the moment. Could be because me and my boyfriend broke up. Could be because my sister moved away, or it could just be that im suffering writers block. **

**anyway, i have the first 15 chapters of this one already planned, so please just review, tell me if you want me to continue, and let me know what you think. **

**winterrrr**


	2. Piggyback

"Lira, have you packed everything for school?" Lira's mother Aimee called up the stairs of Potter manor. "We're leaving in 10 minutes," she added. Lira smiled and closed the lid of her trunk, before taking one last look around her bedroom. She's off to school for the year and Lira cannot wait, its her 6th year at Hogwarts with her twin brother James. James was 4 hours older than Lira and he never let her forget it. Ever. Lira and James were about as different as you can get, personality wise that is. Looks wise they both inherited their fathers raven black hair and their mothers startling bright hazel eyes. James was about a foot taller than Lira, standing around 6'4, and he was very skinny. Lira was short, the shortest in her family, both her parents were quite tall so she got the throw back gene, but Lira didn't mind. She actually kind of liked her shortness. Personality wise, her and James were like ebony and ivory. He was loud and courageous, witty, charming and a bit of a prankster. She was quiet, shy, and hated being in the spot light. He could go months without studying, sometimes not even attending classes and still come top of the year, where Lira couldn't even miss 5 minutes of class without falling miles behind. Yet her and her brother had possibly the best relationship known to brothers and sisters everywhere. They weren't just siblings they were friends and that was enough to let people know she existed even if all anyone ever saw her as was James Potters little sister, the quiet one who wasn't really anybody.  
"LIRA NOW!" Her father yelled up the stairs and she chuckled walking to the door, which just as she arrived at her brothers cheeky grin popped up.  
"Lire, you excited?" he asked her as he reached for her trunk and dragged it down the stairs for her.  
"I'm always excited on the first day of school," she told her brother who smiled.  
"I know," he replied. "You know, I'm gonna get her this year," he told her and she grinned.  
"I hope so Jamie, I honestly do," she said jumping on his back at the bottom of the stairs and letting him piggy back her to the car, as has been their tradition since first year when Lira broke her foot the night before Hogwarts and refused to let her mother mend it. There was a reason she didn't become a healer. The _her_ that James referred to was none other than Lily Bryce Evans, Lira's best friend and the girl who James has been in love with since he met her on the train first year. Lira can't blame James for trying so hard to get with her, she was amazing, smart and gorgeous, and the most genuinely nicest person Lira had ever met. Her and James were made for each other, and Lira got so angry sometimes that Lily didn't give him the time of day, but Lira told both Lily and James that she was not getting involved in them. Even if she was secretly rooting for Lily to wake up to herself.

Steam rolled around the platform as James and Lira stepped onto it. The scarlet engine let out a whistle and both Potter children kissed their parents and stepped abroad the train.  
"LIRA!""PRONGS!" a combination of voices shouted as James and Lira walked casually into their usual compartment. Lira smiled and hugged her best friend.  
"Hi Lil, hi Alice," she said leaning over Lily to hug Alice Prewitt.  
"Where's Molly?" she asked Alice, who shrugged her shoulders and flicked her shiny black hair over her shoulder.  
"Like I know, she's only my twin," she chuckled, and returned her gaze towards "Witches Weekly." Alice and Molly Prewitt were the only other twins in their year at Hogwarts. They were as different as night and day. Alice was tall, 5'9, and slender, with jet black hair, amazing large blue eyes and a really girly personality. Molly was short, maybe an inch or so taller than Lira, average build and was a tomboy through and through. They got along all right, but both preferred to stick to their own social networks. Lily coughed, drawing Lira's attention to her. Her auburn hair was styled straight today, as opposed to her usual waves hanging around her waist. Her emerald eyes shone, and she coughed again.  
"Evans, are you coughing cause your sick, or cause you want our attention?" James' best friend Sirius Black asked causing Lily to shoot daggers at him. Sirius laughed, causing his whole face to light up. His grey eyes crinkling at the sides, he flicked his shaggy chocolate brown hair out of his face.  
"Well then?" he asked Lily, whom the whole carriage was now looking at.  
"I got made head girl this year!" she squealed excitedly, and both Alice and I drowned her in a hug.  
"Well done Evans," Sirius smiled at her, and she grinned back. Lira glanced at her brother who was just sitting on the seat staring out the window, with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"James? You okay bro?" she gently nudged her brother and whispered under her breath so no one else would notice. He looked at her and glanced back down towards his hand. Lira's eyes followed his and rested on the gleaming gold badge in his hand that read in large cursive print "HEAD BOY". Lira gasped and Remus looked at her, his chocolate brown eyes half covered by his mop of sandy blonde hair.  
"What?" he mouthed and she slightly moved her head toward James' lap motioning toward his badge.  
"I wonder who got head boy!" Lily was excitedly gushing to Alice and Sirius now, and Remus started laughing.  
"Why is that funny Lupin?" Lily shot at him, and Lira took a deep breath.  
"I do believe its a fellow Gryffindor, Lils," Lira told her and she rolled her eyes.  
"I doubt Dumbledore would do that, the only suitable Gryffindor is Arthur Weasley, or Lupin here and when I was talking to Arthur before he didn't mention anything. Lupin?" she replied and Remus shook his head still chuckling a little bit. Lira coughed and elbowed James who shook his head, Lira raised her eye brows at him and he shook his head again.  
"What are you two doing?" Lily and Sirius asked at the same time. With one final look at James Lira turned to her best friend and her brothers best friend.  
"James got head boy," Lira said and the compartment fell silent.  
"No way!" Lily and Sirius yelled together, and James just pinned the badge to his shirt.  
"Apparently," he replied and the compartment was silent again. Lira spoke first.  
"Congratulations, both of you, I can't think of anyone better for the job," Lily stood up and stormed out of the room. James stood and followed her mumbling something that sounded like "Prefect meeting."

The rest of the train ride was a quiet one, mainly consisting of Alice and Sirius arguing over the superficial stuff, like whose hair was better and plotting their pranks for this year, they were both compulsive pranksters, and Lira and Remus talking about school stuff and their holidays. Lira couldn't dismiss the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something was going to change very soon.

* * *

**Ciao Bella's, **

**Heres the first chapter, the last one, was a prologue to give you a general gist of something that will happen in the story. I know there wasnt any smut or anything in this chapter, i was just rying to introduce everyone. **

**5 reviews and i'll update :)**


End file.
